Urinary incontinence is a problem for approximately one-third of adults over 65 years of age. Prompting systems that rely on nursing staff have demonstrated effectiveness in reducing UI incidents when the staff remembers to prompt the patients. Patients who are otherwise capable of independent living often do not have the benefit of a reliable prompter. Thus the objective of this project is to test the feasibility of a novel electronic continence enhancement system (ECES) that can replace a human prompter and provide increased dignity to the patient. The long term objective is to develop a commercially feasible ECES that meets both patients' and providers' needs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The electronic continence enhancement system (ECES) can be used by health care providers and their patients to reduce incontinent episodes and the related discomfort and embarrassment.